La excursión
by TaniaC
Summary: -Oneshot- Lemon explicito. Kagome e Inuyasha asisten a una excursión al monte fuji junto con sus amigos para celebrar la semana de odan. Pero,¿qué sucederá entre ellos durante aquel viaje vacacional?


Este es el primer fanfic con lemon tan explicito y fuerte, ¡es mi debut!, así que ya están advertidas.

(Al final coloqué un pequeño glosario de palabras)

**.**

**La excursión **

.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó curiosa Kagome.

Sango extendió sus manos mostrando a su amiga una caja de condones, mismos que había hurtado de la habitación de los chicos como castigo en un juego de retos.

Kagome soltó una risa, estaba tan avergonzada como Sango.

–No puedo creerlo –murmuró ruborizada la pelinegra –, ellos realmente tenían "esas" intenciones.

–Pero si te lo dije un sinfín de veces…

–"El único propósito de las excursiones vacaciones de chicos universitarios, son: fiesta, alcohol y sexo" –repitió Kagome en perfecta sincronía.

Un grupo de chicos en la universidad había organizado una excursión al monte Fuji y al lago Ashino-ko, con motivo de celebrar la semana de Obon. El viaje había sido de un par de horas, y cuando llegaron a Hakoney mucho antes de llegar a la península de Izu, se instalaron en una sencilla posada oriental. El objetivo era pasar allí la noche para salir en la madrugada y ver el amanecer en las faldas del volcán, y continuar escalando durante la mañana hasta llegar al cráter.

Las habitaciones eran compartidas, y los chicos dormían con chicos, y las chicas con las chicas, obviamente. Aunque eso no era precisamente una regla establecida…

–¿Fue difícil robarlos, sabes? –dijo Sango, un poco más recuperada –, ¡creo que Miroku me vio!

–¡Y precisamente "ÉL" tenía que verte! – enfatizó el sujeto, Kagome –,¿No te dijo nada?

–Puso su cara de pervertido, y tuve que darle una cachetada para salvarme y poder huir –argumento la castaña mientras hacía una expresión de fastidio.

……

No era aun muy tarde y ya estaba cerca la hora de la cena. Todos iban a reunirse en el comedor, y allí festejarían un poco antes de irse a dormir.

–No has tomado nada, ¿no te gustan el sake? – preguntó una chica a Kagome.

–No Ayame, en realidad no me gusta tomar, gracias –atinó a decir.

Kagome pudo percibir el aliento a alcohol de Ayame. Estaba ebria, y demasiado cerca para su propia comodidad. ¿Dónde estaba Sango cuando se la necesitaba?, se preguntó con urgencia.

–Bebe un poco –le invitó, poniéndole el ochoco de cerámica en contra los labios.

–No, de… de verdad, gracias –se disculpó con cierta vergüenza.

–Vamos, ¿acaso no viniste para divertirte? –preguntó en alguna clase de puchero

–No, digo, si –contestó nerviosamente.

–¿Vas a rechazarme el ochoco con sake?, eso sería peor que un insulto –insistió la pelirroja.

Por fin Kagome suspiró, ¿qué eran una copa o dos?. Todo mundo estaba divirtiéndose, pasándosela bien, no es como si ella no pudiera hacerlo también, aún si no estaba con sus amigos de cajón.

–De acuerdo –suspiró rindiéndose.

–¡Perfecto! –aplaudió complacida Ayame –, pásatelo de una sola –aconsejó, y Kagome obedeció.

Después de la primera porción, Kagome no supo cuando se tomó la segunda y la tercera. Hasta este punto, no se sentía ebria, lo que la hacía sentirse bien hasta cierto punto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto había consumido, pero sabía que debía detenerse. Y así lo hizo, rechazando el siguiente ofrecimiento con sake que le hacían. .

–Tienes razón– intervino rápidamente una chica sonriendo ampliamente mientras hipaba–. Pero –hipeó nuevamente –, para qué cierres la noche con broche de oro, ¡debes terminar con una cerveza! –aulló finalmente, explotando en una carcajada que inmediatamente fue seguida por los demás.

–Muy bien –musitó Kagome apenas.

Gran error.

Cuando Sango entró en la estancia, donde un montón de chicos estaban sentados sobre sus cojines en el suelo alrededor de las mesas festejando; pudo divisar un tumulto especialmente grande en uno de los rincones. Curiosa, la castaña se dirigió hasta donde un grupo de chicos gritaban alegres. Parecían estar dando ánimos a alguien, al ritmo de alguna canción.

Su boca se abrió de golpe, y sus ojos casi se le salieron cuando encontró precisamente a Kagome, bailando felizmente; de hecho, era a ella a quien animaban. ¡Por Dios!, esos movimientos torpes… ¡Estaba ebria!. De pronto, antes de poder reaccionar, una figura apareció haciendo a un lado al montón de jóvenes, y tomó bruscamente a Kagome por el brazo, halándola, haciéndole soltar una no muy educada replica.

Era Inuyasha, y estaba enojado, por lo que podía apreciarse en su expresión.

Sango palideció, las cosas no estaban marchando por buen camino, algo de su sexto sentido femenino se lo decía y mientras seguía a Inuyasha, quien, literalmente, arrastraba a Kagome de la mano por el pasillo, pensaba en dónde rayos él se había metido pues lo había estado buscando.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa Kagome? –refunfuñó él, en su habitual expresión ceñuda, deteniéndose por fin, estando ya lejos del comedor.

–¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estaba divirtiéndome –hipeó –, y… y ¡TÚ! –lo señaló efusivamente, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio, pero recuperándolo al instante –, ¡túuuu!, ¡tenías que llegar para arruinármelo!.

–¿Yo? ¿divirtiéndote, dices? –el soltó una carcajada sarcástica –¡estabas dando un espectáculo!.

–Eres insufrible – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero que… –Inuyasha pareció olfatear el aire un instante –, ¿estás ebria?

–¡Din-din! –intervino Sango –, felicidades genio, ¿quieres un premio por adivinarlo? –replicó con sorna, obviamente exasperada de la discusión que sostenían sus dos amigos.

Al doblar la esquina no tardó en aparecer Miroku, y Sango no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

–Por Dios –murmuró ella –, Inuyasha –se dirigió a él, ignorando a su amiga –, dejo a Kagome en tus manos, cuídala, estaré con ella pronto –le dijo atropelladamente, antes de darse a la fuga. No podía ver a Miroku a la cara, y estaba segura que, de hacerlo, no podría soportar la vergüenza de tener que explicar porque diablos había tomado una caja de condones de su habitación.

–No entiendo –se encogió simplemente mientras intercambiaba una confundida mirada con Kagome –. Y tú…

–Oh no, por favor no empieces –le interrumpió –, se que fue mi culpa, lo siento ¿ya? –por supuesto que no estaba arrepentida, pero ahora no tenía ánimos de discutir.

–Esa no fue una disculpa sincera –había escuchado demasiadas veces aquella forma evasiva de Kagome de darle por su lado a las personas y, demonios, como lo molestaba –. Nunca me tienes ninguna consideración, maldita seas –le lanzó una mirada acusadora, quizás el podría infundirle aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que ella siempre usaba en su contra.

–Lo siento –espetó esta vez con sinceridad suavizando el tono de su voz –, ¡pero es tu culpa! –replicó.

Inuyasha estaba atónito. ¿Estaba loca?, ahora estaba culpándolo, y esta vez ni siquiera había estado con ella como para que lo hiciera. Aquella maldita mujer siempre lograba que la culpa de todas las cosas recayera en sus hombros, sucia perra astuta.

–Te estaba buscando–comenzó Kagome, un poco herida –, pero no estabas. Pregunté a Miroku, y me dijo que habías salido, así que Sango se me ofreció a ayudarme, y como consecuencia, quedé sola en el comedor… y pues, estaban todos tan divertidos… – de pronto se interrumpió, el resto de la historia ya era conocida.

Realmente ella había querido estar con él. Cuando se planeó el viaje, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y ella, habían acordado pasar el rato juntos, divertirse, y al siguiente día escalar juntos el monte Fuji. Pero desde el principio Inuyasha se había alejado, pareciendo demasiado distante como para ser él mismo, y prácticamente los había plantado a todos, aunque admitía que ella era la más afectada.

–Excusas –si, definitivamente Kagome siempre sabía cómo hacerlo viajar a la tierra de la culpabilidad, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

¿Desde cuándo él estaba obligado a permanecer al lado de ella?, se preguntó así mismo, pero automáticamente se mordió la lengua en forma de reprimenda; _'tú mismo se lo has prometido, pedazo de idiota'_ se recordó, cuando a su mente llegó aquel momento cuando el padre de Kagome murió un par de años atrás y aún iban al instituto.

De pronto, los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos cuando se sintió rodeado por los delgados brazos de Kagome, quien ahora recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho, sin decir algo. Un poco apenado, pero al fin conmovido y derrotado, devolvió el abrazo, murmurando apenas un "perdón" que esperaba hubiera escuchado porque no pensaba repetirlo.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar muy rápido mientras mantenía a la chica entre sus brazos.

¿Porqué, en primer lugar, no había estado con sus amigos tal y como todos lo habían planeado?, se cuestionó; ¡oh, sí, lo recordaba!, era precisamente por Kagome por quien se había alejado. Últimamente habían pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, y en realidad era genial y le fascinaba, pero también comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, y eso lo alertó. Kagome era su amiga, y no podía, ni quería que fuera algo más… o al menos eso se obligaba a creer.

–Te quiero, Inuyasha –le dijo Kagome sinceramente aplicando más fuerza en su abrazo.

Inuyasha pareció volverse de piedra entonces. Un escalofrío le erizó la piel de los brazos y la espalda. O su imaginación estaba jugándole bromas, o Kagome estaba demasiado ebria como para razonar lo que había dicho… pero, ¿acaso no decían que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?. Si ese era el caso, entonces esa era alguna especie de confesión y…

–Tonterías… –se obligó a decir, mientras se separaba de ella tan rápido como si el mero contacto lo quemara.

Y precisamente cuando estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decir cualquier cosa que le saliera para completar su frase, Kagome estampó sus labios contra los de él de forma torpe pero segura. Allí, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, ¿qué se supone que estaba pensando?.

No tardó demasiado en volver a abrazar a Kagome atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Tenerla cerca le hizo olvidarse de todo, y por ende, de sus preocupaciones iníciales. Era demasiado bueno como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarla, le dijo así mismo alguna clase de deseo reprimido o necesidad primaria casi primitiva dentro de él. Así, que sin perder más tiempo, el simple e inocente toque de labios que había iniciado ella, se había convertido en alguna especie de beso apasionado en el momento en que la lengua de Inuyasha había penetrado en la boca de la joven. Su boca sabía a una combinación de sake con cerveza –tanto como la de él probablemente sabía a cigarro, pues había fumado unos cuantos no hace mucho–, y sabía que era absurdo, pero estaba embriagándolo, y no precisamente los restos de alcohol en aquella dulce boca, si no la sensaciones que comenzaron a encender su cuerpo de una manera irrefrenable.

Kagome permanecía en puntas, con sus manos atrapadas entre su cuerpo y el del muchacho, como si éstas sirvieran en forma de escudo. Y cuando sintió la lengua de Inuyasha explorar su boca, sus rodillas se aflojaron, haciéndola pensar que caería al suelo hasta el punto en que tuvo que colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de joven para sostenerse, logrando también, inconscientemente, profundizar el beso hasta hacerla perder el aliento.

Pero de pronto la voz de la razón hizo mella en la conciencia de Inuyasha, estaba besando a Kagome... un momento… ¡Estaba BESANDO A KAGOME!, reaccionó de pronto como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada. ¿Pero qué demonios?.

El beso y el encanto se rompieron en un instante, justo cuando él se alejó de un empujón como si fuera la peste. Kagome, demasiado confundida y agitada, perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente de rodillas al suelo.

La culpa lo azotó una vez más. _'Eres una bestia'_ le decía esa vocecilla en su cabeza _una bestia muy estúpida _aceptó él mismo.

–¡Kagome! –se apresuró a ella con preocupación – ¿estás bien? –, no, no lo estaba, había escuchado un sollozo, y ahora ella tenía la cabeza gacha, con esa cortina de cabello cubriéndole el rostro –. Maldición –murmuró –, lo siento, yo… no fue mi intención… –la había hecho llorar, ¡magnifico!.

¿Importaban sus disculpas? ¿Por qué se disculpaba en realidad? Por haberla tirado ciertamente no del todo, ¿entonces?. Cómo odiaba tener que hacerse cuestionamientos de su conducta, lo detestaba endemoniadamente; es decir, él era así, siempre, con todo el mundo, ¿por qué, entonces, tendría que ser diferente con ella? ¿porqué lastimarla le preocupaba y lo hacía sentir incomodo hasta el punto de sentirse la peor clase de ser humano?

Desechando las disculpas, las cuales resueltamente no estaban funcionando, la ayudó a levantarse del suelo agarrándola por el brazo, esta vez asegurándose de ser algo cuidadoso. Cuando ésta estuvo en pie, pasó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura para guiarla a caminar, desde que él pensaba que ella estaba demasiado ebria para caminar.

Kagome se dejó hacer, ella podía levantarse perfectamente, y de hecho, su mente estaba maquilando mejor que nunca. Dudaba seriamente que el sonrojo en su rostro se debiera al alcohol, pues en el momento en que se dio cuenta que lo había besado y de que él le devolvía enteramente el beso, todo el efecto del alcohol se habían esfumado en la nada. Mientras Inuyasha la guiaba hasta su habitación compartida con Sango, ella podía sentir el cálido contacto de su brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole sentir violentas mariposas en su estomago. La fuerza que no dudaba que él tuviera, la mantenía en pie, pues ella estaba tan avergonzada que no lograba siquiera dar un paso sin derrumbarse esperando a que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y se la tragara de lleno.

En camino a la habitación, el silencio había prevalecido. Era de esa clase de silencios incómodos que propician una atmosfera pesada en quienes lo experimentan. Inuyasha pensó que moriría pues dentro de su conciencia había una lucha campal entre sus ideas contra sus deseos. Y realmente sus deseos parecían querer tomarle la ventaja.

Cuando estuvieron en el umbral de la habitación y fue el momento de la despedida, el silencio no duró demasiado más tiempo a partir de que Inuyasha la había apretado contra su pecho y había plantado otro beso hambriento en sus labios.

Con los ojos totalmente desorbitados y la cara roja, Kagome con un suspiró le correspondió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

'_Al diablo con todo'_, había pensado el chico, haciendo de lado las ideas de su conciencia, que, seguramente, no dejarían de atormentarlo más tarde.

Su lengua exploraba ávida la cavidad húmeda que representaba la boca de Kagome, y perdió pronto la noción de sí mismo cuando ella le tomó el ritmo y comenzó a devolverle los besos con el mismo ímpetu y el mismo deseo con que él los aplicaba.

Con torpes movimientos, abrieron la puerta corrediza de la habitación, y de la misma forma se adentraron en ella cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ellos, colocando el pequeño pestillo, al que estarían agradecidos por si alguien trataba de entrar.

Las manos de Inuyasha, que sostenían la cintura de Kagome, comenzaron a vagar por el resto de sus curvas, sus caderas y su espalda con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia sí, pero sin rudeza.

El beso no se rompió en ningún momento en el que Inuyasha comenzaba a desamarrar el obi que mantenía el yukata de Kagome atado. Una vez logrado su cometido, la prenda cayó al suelo, deslizándose por el delicado cuerpo, dejándolo descubierto a la luz de la luna que alumbraba la habitación. Inuyasha hizo un sobreesfuerzo para seguir respirando, y controlar aquella parte de su anatomía que reclamaba por debajo de su propio yukata.

Pronto, de alguna manera, estuvieron recostados sobre el futón, permitiendo a Kagome abandonarse por completo a las sensaciones que le brindaban aquellas manos expertas recorriendo por entero su figura. Mientras las manos viajaban por la extensión de sus piernas, los labios masculinos dejaban su boca para bajar con húmedos besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a apoderarse de uno de sus pezones, haciéndole soltar una exclamación que había estado reprimiendo.

Con su boca se ocupaba del botón rosado en la cima de su seno, mientras con una mano estimulaba el otro de los pezones a manera que ninguno quedara desatendido. Los mordía, los pellizcaba, jugaba con ellos; rodeándolos, saboreándolos, a ambos, a intervalos, brindándoles placer por igual.

Algo cosquilleaba dentro del vientre de Kagome haciéndola moverse con inquietud, mientras Inuyasha dejaba su empresa en sus senos con su boca, para bajar a través de sus estomago plano dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, deteniéndose por un instante para recrearse en su ombligo, hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde sus piernas tímidamente se cerraban intuitivamente. Temerosa, Kagome levantó la cabeza, con la respiración agitada, y lo miró fijamente.

Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada incitándole confianza, sus ojos ámbar parecían oro líquido por el deseo, y, con una sola e ínfima caricia precaria de sus dedos sobre el pequeño monte de venus, las piernas se abrieron al momento que la espalda femenina se arqueaba. No hubo necesidad de palabras.

'_Por Dios'_ pensó ella _'va a matarme'_.

Con la plena invitación de las piernas abiertas, él no dudó en llevar sus labios a su femineidad incitante que parecía llamarlo. Con hábiles movimientos de su lengua, jugó con el pequeño clítoris, mientras que, por los quejidos de Kagome cada vez más fuertes y continuos, notaba como ella empezaba a llegar al punto culminante. E impulsado por ese pensamiento, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, explorando precariamente el bien húmedo interior producto de la excitación.

'_Esta matándome, esta matándome'_ se decía Kagome interiormente sin pensar en nada más. Cuando sintió el dedo dentro suyo, ese cosquilleo en su vientre, cada vez más insistente, explotó maravillosamente, arrancándole un grito y haciéndola llorar. "_La petite mort"_. Sus músculos se contraían en todo su cuerpo, se contorsionaba, presa de un placer desconocido mientras por unos segundos caía en la inconsciencia.

Inuyasha la observó relajarse después de aquel extraordinario espectáculo para sus ojos. Estaba lista para lo siguiente. Con las ansias a flor de piel, pero obligándose a ir despacio, desbarató el obi alrededor de su cintura y se deshizo del yukata lanzándolo lejos.

Kagome aún respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo no fue ningún problema para ella cuando los labios del muchacho volvieron a su boca, dándole una idea de cuál era su propio sabor. Ella no podía quedarse atrás tampoco, cuando sus manos estaban tan ociosas. Y, con ese pensamiento, recorrió con ellas el pecho masculino, duro, liso, con algunos cuantos bellos; por sus brazos también, no eran monstruosos, pero tampoco escuálidos y flacos, solo eran perfectos, con unos músculos normales, bien definidos y una piel suave. Totalmente deleitable.

Inuyasha ahogó un gemido entre el beso, aquellas pequeñas manos recorriéndolo no lograban más que excitarlo, haciendo dolorosa la erección.

–No… no puedo más –musitó apenas contra los labios de Kagome.

Ella le miró expectante, deteniéndose y llevando sus manos hasta la espalda masculina, y abrazándose contra él, dándole a entender que estaba a su disposición.

Inuyasha entendió la indirecta en su lenguaje corporal, y con su mano tomó su miembro erecto colocándolo en la entrada de la de la femineidad de Kagome. La sintió tensarse bajo él, y, para intentar relajarla la besó en los labios; esta vez, con ternura, con suavidad. Y de esa forma entró en ella, lentamente, reprimiéndose para causarle el menor dolor posible.

Los labios masculinos ahogaron su grito de dolor ante la penetración, y un par de lágrimas sordas cayeron por el rabillo de sus ojos hacia los lados. Encogió sus rodillas y enterró las uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha, el dolor era latente a medida en que él avanzaba.

–Duele mucho –logró decir liberándose del beso.

–Lo sé, pero pasará –le aseguró él, con un tono en su voz que jamás le había escuchado utilizar.

Después de permanecer un rato quieto para que ella se acostumbrara, y su apretado interior se amoldara a su miembro viril, él comenzó a embestirla lentamente, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de su exquisito interior.

Cuando el dolor se fue, para Kagome la oleada de sensaciones excitantes volvió rápidamente y con más fuerza que la primera vez. De alguna forma sus propias caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de las envestidas, cada vez más, más rápidas, más intensas, más desenfrenadas, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Inuyasha haciendo más profunda la penetración; y después de varios minutos de insaciable pasión, Kagome sintió que estaba al borde de la locura cuando, una vez más, aquel hormigueo en su vientre comenzaba a hacerle mella. Sabía también que de algún modo Inuyasha se sentía igual, pues podía escuchar sus jadeos más fuertes, casi angustiados.

Dos gritos al unísono. Ambos explotaron en el clímax, llegando juntos en un éxtasis total de contracciones y placenteras sensaciones con sus cuerpos unidos y sudorosos por la extenuante jornada.

Inuyasha aspiró profundo, el aroma a sexo combinado con la dulce esencia de Kagome eran como un perfume que lo invadieron de paz.

Cuando salió de su interior y se colocó a su lado se quitó la protección.

Kagome, con las mejillas rojas y su cabello arremolinado sobre el futón y parte del tatami, lo miró, ¿en qué momento él se había colocado un condón?. Ciertamente ella debió de estar bastante "distraída" para no darse cuenta. Y entonces recordó la caja de condones que Sango llevó a la habitación; ella se avergonzó un poco ante el recuerdo.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, no sabían que decir o hacer. Kagome recostada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo su respiración, oyendo su corazón; y él, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, acariciando su espalda. Quizás no eran necesarias las palabras de todas maneras.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, y no despertaron hasta unas horas después, estando aún la luna sobre el manto oscuro de la noche.

–Kagome… – le movió Inuyasha ligeramente. No quería despertarla, pero una duda lo estaba matando. Ella estaba ebria antes, y posiblemente cuando despertara, estaría arrepentida y confundida. La simple idea bastó para quitarle cualquier dejo de tranquilidad que pudiera haber tenido antes –, ¿Kagome? – ella se removió entre sus brazos, encogiéndose y murmurando algo inteligible –. Vamos… –insistió un tanto exasperado.

–Dime –dijo aún medio dormida.

–¿Estás consiente sobre donde estas? –preguntó con cierto temor en su voz.

–¿En una posada en Hakoney? –respondió Kagome sin entender ya un poco más despierta.

–Y… –Inuyasha enrojeció y desvió la mirada –¿sabes lo que pasó hace unas horas, no?

Kagome asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, aún confundida por el cuestionario que estaba recibiendo.

–¿Te… te arrepientes? –seriamente, estaba intentando parecer indiferente, pero la verdad era que estaba apretando la mandíbula para evitar colapsar en un ataque de nervios.

–No –habló firmemente, esta vez levantando la mirada y enfocando sus ojos, para que viera la determinación en su semblante, aún sin decir algo más.

–Bien –dijo planamente. Inuyasha supo que Kagome decía la verdad, y sus músculos, antes tensos, se relajaron visiblemente –. En unas horas partimos para escalar el monte Fuji, descansemos.

–Si –expresó con cierta timidez ella –iremos juntos ¿no?... es decir, tu y yo…

–Si –le aseguró –, no pienso volver a dejarte sola –suspiró –, no quiero correr el riesgo de que vuelvas a embriagarte y hagas el ridículo. A pesar de todo, no soy tan malo como para dejarte hacerlo.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Inuyasha iba por tan buen camino, y tenía que arruinar el momento romántico, típico. Y, fingiendo enfado, incrustó un codo cariñoso en las costillas del chico. Nunca iba a cambiar su actitud, pero de alguna forma, sentía como algo sí que había cambiado en su relación. Y con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa, el sueño se apoderó lentamente de ella, y poco también Inuyasha quedó profundamente dormido.

Descansando abrazados sobre el futón, rodeados de una increíble y agradable calma y sumergidos en agradables sueños quedaron Inuyasha y Kagome… y tal vez, por la mañana podrían comenzar a preguntarse por qué Sango nunca había aparecido por la habitación.

.

.

.

Todos los conceptos que usé en el fanfic es información real.

**Obi:** es el cinto que sirve como cinturón para amarrar los kimonos, las yukatas y los hakamas, en general.

**Yukata:** es una especie de Kimono, pero más sencillo y liviano.

**Ochoco:** un pequeño recipiente, en forma de vaso, pero más pequeño y hecho de cerámica. Es donde se sirve el sake en Japón.

**Sake:** bebida alcohólica a base de fermento arroz

**Semana de Obon:** Los japoneses creen que los espíritus de sus ancestros regresan a sus casas para reunirse con sus familias o sus seres queridos durante esta conmemoración.

**Monte Fuji:** Es un Volcán, y es la montaña más alta, importante y representativa de Japón.

**Hakoney:** Poblado que queda cerca del monte Fuji, esta a unas 2 horas de Tokio pero mucho antes de llegar a la península de Izu.

**Futon:** colchón japonés

**Tatami:** un tejido como de paja, que tiene varias utilidades, como, ponerlo debajo del futon para protegerlo del suelo.

La excursión Por Tania


End file.
